Un pais, una casa
by GuanacoRider
Summary: El resto de los países pueden decir lo que quieran. Después de todo, Erick es polaco y si hay algo que la Nación de Polonia tiene bien claro, es que el villano más buscado de la Interpol entra en su jurisdicción y en la de nadie más.


**_Un país, una casa_**

.

.

-"¿Pero dónde está?" preguntó, nuevamente, la otra voz a través del teléfono.

La República de Polonia sostuvo el silencio por un par de segundos antes de suspirar.

-"No lo sé, si tu gente no lo vio y la mía tampoco, no hay mucho que pueda hacerse al respecto"

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una maldición. El país europeo miró su celular y cortó la comunicación con la exaltada representación de los Estados Unidos de América. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para gastar en una conversación que ni sentido tenía porque, aunque sí hubiese sabido dónde el fugitivo se encontraba, no estaba en sus planes denunciarlo. No en ese momento, al menos.

Polonia, Feliks para el resto de los mortales, suspiró y, mirando una última vez la hora en el smartphone, lo guardó en un bolsillo del pantalón. Con una campera y el pañuelo al cuello, agarró las llaves de su casa y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Detrás de sí cerró la gran sala que era, a la vez, su oficina y se encaminó hacia la salida secreta que siempre usaba para entrar y salir de la casa de gobierno. Saludó al guardia que custodiaba dicha salida y que se aseguraba de que, al menos, hasta desaparecer caminando, alguien supiese dónde la representación de la nación se encontraba. Así, se perdió entre las calles de Varsovia.

Luego de un par de minutos de caminata, la nación finalmente relajó su expresión. Fuera de la política, la vida tenía otro color, un brillo único que intentaba siempre ver porque sabía que, el día en que todo fuese gris y aburrido, tenía que replantearse un par de cosas con respecto a su existencia. Después de todo, Polonia era un país alegre.

Sus pies lo llevaron ante una plaza y, cuando su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia, la nación sabía que tenía que hacerle caso. Era raro pensar que, si era considerado como humano, los instintos y pensamientos pertenecían, exclusivamente al país (gente y mentalidad; clima y terreno; situación económica, política y social) que representaba. Ése era, después de todo, su centro, al que tenía que seguir y responder de la mejor manera posible. Porque, sino, sería como traicionar a su propia esencia.

Antes de adentrarse en la plaza, la recorrió con la mirada. Era una tarde pacífica, en un horario silencioso en el que los adultos trabajaban y los más jóvenes ya se encontraban en sus casas después del colegio. Apenas si había algunas parejas desparramadas.

Polonia sintió que tenía que ir hasta el centro y así lo hizo, sentándose en un banco, solo. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a simplemente respirar.

Sin ningún tipo de apuro dejó pasar un par de minutos.

-"A vos te conozco"

Feliks estaba muy cómodo. Tan cómodo y relajado que no se molestó en mirar quién había pronunciado tales palabras. El otro tenía una voz grave, masculina, con acento de alguien que hacía mucho que no hablaba polaco, aunque sí había nacido en el país. Como sucedía con la mayoría de hijos de padres emigrantes.

O de refugiados de las grandes guerras.

-"Puede ser"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con la figura más buscada de la Interpol.

-"¿Qué haces acá? ¿No sabés que todo el mundo te anda buscando?" Polonia dijo un tanto irritado después de unos segundos de silencio.

Erik lo miró confundido.

-"¿Quién sos?" preguntó el recién llegado.

-"No sé si me conoces o no, pero yo a vos sí, y si alguien te ve, van a meterte preso y a mí en un montón de líos internacionales que no tengo ganas de resolver"

Polonia suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo, antes de indicarle al otro que se sentara al lado suyo. Erik alias Magneto alias una de las personas más peligrosas del planeta en ese momento dudó unos segundos en una extraña muestra de incertidumbre poco característica del temperamento seguro y hostil del mutante.

Al final accedió. Su postura tensa y reservada generaba un extraño contraste con la relajada y tranquila del otro.

-"Trabajas para el gobierno" dijo después de unos segundos.

No sabía porqué, pero se sentía seguro y cómodo al lado de ese hombre que bien podría tener veinte, treinta o cuarenta años, y que, además, era un completo desconocido. Por la mente de Erik pasó la posibilidad de que el otro fuera también un mutante, con algún poder desestresante (había conocido personas con poderes más raros todavía) pero había algo que lo frenaba de tomar esa suposición como verdadera.

-"No precisamente" contestó, la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro que, si bien joven y despierto, parecía cansado y sus ojos eran algo que el mutante en cuestión nunca había visto, ni siquiera en su rival y viejo amigo telépata.

-"Pero puedo decir que estoy lo suficientemente metido en el país como para saber que si otra persona que no fuese yo te hubiera visto, tendrías a la policía pisándote los talones"

Erik frunció el ceño.

-"¿Quién sos?" volvió a preguntar, de manera casi autoritaria, demandante. Estaba inquieto, le molestaba esa cruza de sentimientos en su interior: algo dentro suyo que le aseguraba que iba a estar seguro con el otro y la parte racional de su mente que le estaba martillando con la idea de huir; de que realmente no estaba seguro con nadie ni en ningún lugar.

La fuente de disconformidad clavó su mirada en él, y se maldijo al quedarse inmóvil frente a esos ojos que parecían perforar dentro de su alma. Pero no era la misma sensación que la invasión de un telépata, podía asegurarlo, era una búsqueda, alguien que estaba pesando su valor en un plano fuera de su comprensión humana.

Erik, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió inferior. Aunque no inferior de manera humillante, sino en el sentido de que se encontraba frente a alguien- o a un ser- que era superior a su humanidad.

En esos ojos vio su historia, su pasado, los recuerdos que llevaba en lo profundo de su ser. Se acordó de su madre, de su familia, de su chica y humilde casa antes de la guerra, ese tiempo en donde había sido realmente feliz, de chico, y que se había sentido realmente amado y _en casa_.

Y, de repente, entendió _quién_ era el otro.

Era la patria de la que lo habían arrancado. Era el único testigo de que todo lo que había vivido, lo que había sufrido, era cierto y recordado y que jamás, jamás, iba a ser olvidado. Era parte suya, de su infancia, con quien había compartido la tortura de la guerra, prácticamente el único ser que realmente lo podía llegar a entender.

Era su patria, su casa, su historia, y Erik, de cierta manera, se sentía parte de él.

Inhaló rápidamente con sorpresa y el otro supo que se había dado cuenta.

-"Imposible"

Polonia le sonrió con una expresión más parecida a una mueca que a otra cosa y suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, sus ojos tomando el color del firmamento.

-"Si gente como vos existe, gente como yo puede existir también"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el villano más buscado por la interpol se quedó mudo.

La representación del país suspiró con una sonrisa cansada, se puso de pie de un salto y agarró su mochila del suelo. Empezó a caminar.

-"Si no tenés un lugar donde pasar la noche, estás invitado a seguirme"

Erik seguía atónito, con el ceño aún fruncido, mil y un pensamientos volando dentro de su inteligente mente. Pero no esperó a que el otro desapareciera para empezar a seguirlo, en silencio.

Polonia le envió un mensaje a su secretario, dándole órdenes de no molestarlo hasta el día siguiente a la tarde, porque tenía un invitado de improviso.

Otros países en su situación probablemente no hubieran hecho lo mismo que él, es más, posiblemente hubieran entregado tal peligroso personaje a las autoridades sin importar la nacionalidad. Pero Polonia no era cualquier país, no temía ni por él ni por el resto de sus ciudadanos porque, algo que sí había visto buscando en el alma del otro, era el respeto que Erik sentía por la única patria por la que sentía algo de cariño.

Polonia sonrió para sus adentros, tampoco esperaba una confesión de sentimientos de parte del otro, pero sabía que no tenía nada por lo que temer.

Después de todo, Erik era polaco, y ningún documento falso podía cambiar ese hecho.

Era parte de su jurisdicción.

.

.

 _Empecé a escribir esto dos años atrás, recién hoy tuve la inspiración necesaria para terminarlo. El AU que nadie pidió pero todos necesitamos. Espero les haya gustado :)_


End file.
